


Like One of Those Cliched Stories...?

by rinharu_404



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluffy Ending, M/M, hopefully, minor Hazuki Nagisa/Matsuoka Gou, nothing major, some talk about crying and stuff in start
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:49:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24685624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinharu_404/pseuds/rinharu_404
Summary: North Iwatobi's young lord has reached the age of marriage but he once had a crush over a certain redhead, as shocking as it came to his close confidantes, it was rather more believable that young lord made no effort to actually know the name of the said crush or even their whereabouts because it was distracting.Free!, High speed and its characters do not belong to me, they belong to Kyoto animations,  Animation Do and Kouji Ohji
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	Like One of Those Cliched Stories...?

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a tictoc prompt and was like oh RinHaru will look amazing in that one, I should write a fluffy one-shot and sat down to write the plot or at least a summary of what I want and it ended up too big to fit in a one-shot for me and too different from the original prompt but I have retained the basic theme, I guess and since I can't dedicate too many hours of my life to it as I have a big exam coming up two from today, so small chapters till then ;(

It was overwhelming, but it had been a while since she had felt that choking feeling like something was stuck in her throat, something heavy on her chest not letting her take a breath, so all she could do was to sniff and hold her breath for that heaviness to stop pressing eventually, a little metallic taste in her mouth made her realize, she had been biting her bottom lip for some time, as soon as she let go her bottom lip with a small gasp, she started seeing the once blurry room clearly, the mahogany table almost toppled with papers started to become clearer, she raised her hand to her cheeks and another realization hit. She must have been crying too. She looked at the papers in front of her, letting her know that once fertilized terrains of Sano were doing poorly against the drought which had hit it. Kyou Matsuoka never had a good relationship with Seas and Rivers, changing their direction whenever they wanted, normally she had it handled, prepared for droughts but this time, the manor didn’t hold enough reserves for workers and business affairs were dependent on the harvest and there was house staff to be paid, education for her grandchildren, and as much as she wanted to avoid it, it has become increasingly difficult to maintain the business and upkeep of the county, she might have to hurry up and make some good connections. The duke of the south have been interested in Gou for a while, it will be good for county to have some money so she doesn’t have to increase taxes, but he was an old creep and Kyou hated him since she had married her Lord, Viscount Matsuoka, oh her darling, never made her feel she was incapable of ruling, never treating her as trophy wife like other lords and she had raised her son Toraichi like his father too but that rotten sea took away her pillar and her everything from her. It gave her some peace that Miyoko was a good girl, just like her Toraichi, to find a gem among coals, after Toraichi death, Miyoko quickly took charge of domestic affairs, who is getting paid, what help to hire, social events and whatnot, she was lucky to get angelic grandkids too, Rin and Gou were too precious, always worried about their old grandma, it hurt that Rin took his father’s death too harshly but he was just a kid, a kid who could remember the misery surrounding the funeral, Gou was too young to remember anything of course.  
No, Kyou won’t let anyone take away her precious kids and make them miserable, she will make sure they marry for love, the county will manage somehow. She got up with the intention of turning in and just take a look at this new angle tomorrow.

****************************************************************************************************************************************

People may think Haruka was a difficult child, they may think Nanase family must have pissed off some ancient God somewhere to be parents of Haruka but Haruka was a sensible child or a boy since he was turning nineteen next month, which means he will have to attend a social season for a bride. He may not be interested in anything in his life other than swimming, painting and mackerel nonetheless it doesn’t mean, he was incapable of loving his parents. He knew it very well that their love can only protect him so long from attending social events, now that he is going to be nineteen, an age of love, freedom, of what Haruka had yet to know, an age of marriage, an age to have a non-existential woman who was supposed to solve all his behavioural problems and Haruka was about to crush ridiculous hopes of all those old people, he was nothing but an ordinary boy, he wasn’t going to suddenly change for a woman if she hates mackerel and nags him like Rei, for always trying to escape his duties by swimming in the indoor pool which his parents had got made for his sixteenth birthday and that was the only other reason Haruka will consider looking at pictures his mother will show him tomorrow. But on the off chance, if his future to be bride hates swimming, painting or mackerel, she can go be somebody else’s bride to be. He had invited Makoto for afternoon tea and knows that like always Rei will be diligently standing inside the parlour for guarding him, so he extended the invitation to him neither to Nagisa, who is going to be here for his Mother’s charity gala and Haruka can only cross his heart and hope to die, if Nagisa wouldn’t drop by too. Nevertheless, this all was supposed to happen tomorrow and Haruka probably should return to his room. Rei must have been standing guard outside the pool by who knows how many hours and who knows if had eaten anything too. Tomorrow will be seen tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> constructive criticism is welcomed <3


End file.
